No goodbyes
by Hommeles
Summary: Sequel to 'Thank you'. After reading the note Yuna left on her door, Tidus decides to go after her. Please read and review!
1. Love

**A/N: **_Here it is! The sequel to '**Thank you'. **This story will be in Tidus's point of view, right after Yuna left. I hope you guys will like it. This chapter is just the intro, it's not that long. Following chapters will be longer, promise! Plus this story won't be a long one, probably four or five chapters, like the previous one. _

_Updates will be slow, I'm a very busy person lately :(_

* * *

I realized something when I got up this morning.

I'm happy.

Not that I'm never happy or anything, I'm almost always happy. But just…a different kind of happy you know?

This kind of happy is that you want to jump off of a building and fly away. Of course I would never do such a thing, because I know for a fact that humans can't fly and that would surely end my happy life. Which I definatly don't want to end.

And now I'm going over to the person who made me this happy. A girl I met only two days ago. Can you believe it?

I can't…

But when I first saw her, standing outside in the rain like that, I was hooked. She looked absolutely stunning, even though she was completely soaked. She was just standing still in the middle of the pavement. People walked by, not paying a single second of attention on her. And I though…how is that? How can you not notice this beautiful girl standing sombrely in the rain like that?

So I did what I always do, I walked up to her and asked her if she was okay. She replied rather bluntly, probably expecting me to walk away after getting the answer, like everybody else does, but I'm not like everybody else.

I'm glad I stayed and asked her to get a cup of coffee with me. I'm glad I met her because I know that she will change my life.

And when we kissed…man…it felt like she electrocuted me. She haunts my dreams and I don't mind, not a single bit.

I walk trough the streets, enjoying the walk and the sun on my face. It's yet again a beautiful day and I'm glad all the rain clouds disappeared.

I greet a couple who walks pass me and they cheerfully wave back. It's a good thing I'm not all that famous yet, since I've only played in one Blitzball game yet and the reporters haven't been able to capture me on picture. Or else people would swarm around me, asking for my autograph, I think. I am looking forward to the famous life though.

I make the last turn and here I am, right across the street from her building.

I smile.

I can't help but to smile when I think of seeing her again. My heart skips a beat by only looking at her apartment building, and I know that's weird, because I have never felt like this before about…anyone. Perhaps this is the feeling you get when you truly lo…no…I can't think about that yet. I only know her for like two days, I can't think about that word, because I'm not even sure if she feels the same way. But I'll find out if she does. I smirk

I put my hands in my pockets and look to one side of the street to another to see if I can safely cross it. Luckily it's around noon, so not many people are out on the streets anymore.

I skip across the street and wave at that nice little old lady of the bakery store. This is only the third time I'm coming here, and she's already staring at me. I wonder why that is though…

I push open the doors and walk up the stairs, passing the first floor. I can't help but to frown, because I notice that there's not a single person around. I'm not hearing any sounds of life either. And now that I think about it, I can't remember seeing anyone here yesterday either. I know I rang a couple of doorbells yesterday to get to her apartment, but only 2 out of 10 opened their doors. The last one asked me who I was looking for and when I told him, he directed me to the second floor, where she lives. Now that I look around I also notice that the building is kind of…old looking too. The stairs are squeaky here and there and the wallpaper on the walls is ripped in most places. I wonder why a person like Yuna would want to live in a place like this.

I get to her floor in a matter of seconds, but I stop at the last step of the stairs. There's something not right. I can see her door clearly from where I stand, and not only that. There's a note pinned on the door, and I frown because I have this feeling that the note on the door isn't just for anyone…it's for me.

Call me crazy, because I only met this girl like two days ago and it's silly to think that a note pinned on her door would be for me, but I really do think that it is.

I slowly walk towards her door, still with a frown until I'm in front of it.

I have a bad feeling about this.

_Dear Tidus,_

I sigh and close my eyes.

The note 'is' for me.

Suddenly my happy feeling goes away and I feel empty. I don't know what to do, should I continue to read? I know the note isn't a good one, it's not a positive note, I know…it's strange, but I know.

I open my eyes and scan the note, not really reading, but just scanning, looking for words that could confirm my empty feeling, my bad empty feeling.

_a good time_

_I'm leaving_

_the wedding_

_lost my job_

_demolished_

_nothing left_

_miss you_

_can't stay_

_happy_

_Thank you_

I feel like shit now. How could she do this to me.

I rest my head against her wooden door, or her ex-wooden door actually and wonder if I could have made a difference if I stayed a little longer last night, if it made any difference that we met. Or perhaps she even left because of me…?

I sigh again and shake my head. How can I think these things? I don't even know her, except for her name really.

'Fuck.' I mumble under my breath and I'm starting to feel like screaming right now, but I don't. So instead, I slam the door, hard. It leaves a dent in the door and an aching fist, but I don't mind.

'There's nothing left for me here.' I think and push myself off the door, backing up to the wall across from it and I stare at the note. 'Now what?' I wonder. Maybe I should go after her, but wouldn't that look silly? We just met…besides I don't even know where she's going…wait…

I tilt my head to a side and walk back towards her door, grabbing the note off the door, ripping it slightly at the place where the pin is holding it up. I read it over again.

_But today…I'm leaving…I'm going back home, to Besaid_

'Besaid, huh?' I mumble. Besaid isn't all that far away, and it's not that big either, so it'll be easy to track her down on a little island like Besaid. I smile, feeling happy again and I fold up the note, putting it in my jacket pocket.

'To Besaid it is then.'

* * *

_Tidus is going after Yuna! Yay!_

_Please review!_


	2. knows

**A/N: **_Chapter two! Yay! This chapter is moving kind of fast really, but I'm sure you guys won't mind. _

_Please inform me if I made any grammatical mistakes. I might have made some...maybe even a lot. I haven't had the time to read this over properly. I'm in kind of a hurry, because I have to go babysit in like, 10 minutes._

_Well, read it and like it! (or not)_

* * *

I'm back in my apartment in a flash and I immediately grab my duffle bag out of the hall closet as I pass. I walk into my large bedroom and open up my closet, and grab a couple of clothes to stuff into the duffle bag I'm holding.

I'm done pretty fast, and I wonder why it is that women always take so long packing. But I shrug it off, because that's not what I should be thinking of. For example, I should be thinking of what time the next airship to Besaid flies.

Just then my cell phone rings and I grab it out of my pocket.

"Yeah hello." I say distantly, putting the phone between my ear and shoulder as I try to stuff one more item in my bag. "Perhaps I should've grabbed a bigger one?" I think.

"Hey Ti?" a voice asks me from the other side of the line.

"Yeah?"

"Hey man, how's it going? This is Gippal." the voice says.

I stop with the stuffing and look up surprised. "Gippal? Heyhey, long time no see. Everything's fine here, how are things back at Djose?"

Gippal is an Al bhed and an old friend of mine. We go way back, he used to live next to me in Kilika when we were still kids, but he moved to Bikanel when he was 10. We called each other a lot and luckily never broke contact with each other. You could say that we're best friends, sorta, but I haven't seen him in like…a year.

"Great I guess, not sure, I'm not in Djose at the moment."

I frown. "You're not? Where are you then?" Gippal owns the Machine Faction in Djose, a huge machina company that fixes and makes all kinds of machina. It's what Gippal always wanted to do.

"I'm in Besaid."

"Besaid?!" I exclaim, what the…"Why?"

Gippal chuckles on the other side, and I'm confused. I mean, why is he in Besaid…?

"You will never believe me, man but…I'm getting married!"

I don't know what to say. Married? Gippal? The number one womanizer of Spira? This must be a joke…

"No way!" I blurt out unbelievingly.

"Yep," Gippal chuckles again," hard to believe, huh?"

I nod, but realize that he can't see me trough the phone so I ad a 'Yeah' to it.

"And I want you to come to the wedding," Gippal says," as my best man, of course."

I raise my eyebrows, suddenly I realize that he hasn't even told me yet to who he's marrying. "Who's the unlucky lady?" I joke and Gippal laughs. I smirk and wait for his answer.

"Her name is Rikku, I know her from when I was living in Bikanel. She's a childhood friend of mine, really."

I narrow my eyes at the sound of that name, I've heard it before somewhere, but I can't quite put my finger on it. "Well that's great then. How long have you been dating?"

"Uhh…about two months."

My eyes widen. "Two months?" I wonder what happened to the Gippal I know, must be some lady if she can tame him. I chuckle slightly and sit back down on my bed. "Do I know her?" I ask. The name still sounds awfully familiar.

"Well…uhm…yeah, actually you do, now that I think of it." Gippal says, and I raise my eyebrows. _I know her? Perhaps that explains the familiarness. _"Remember when I was living in Bikanel for like a year or so, and you came to stay for a few days."

"Yeah…?" I say with a thoughtful look on my face.

"That little girl that stood beside me when you came, you know, that little blonde one with the pigtails?"

I bite my lip and think really hard. A little blonde girl with pigtails? "Come on Gip, you Al bheds all have blonde hair, how's that supposed to help me, huh?"

Gippal laughs again and I can picture him shaking his head, rolling his eyes. Or rather eye, because since four years ago he likes to cover one of his eyes up with an eye patch, not that he needs one, but apparently he thinks girls like that or something, I don't know, I mean, I never needed one. But perhaps, now that he's getting married and all, he'll get rid of that thing.

"The little girl with the pigtails, come on!" Gippal exclaims. "You know, the active one, the bouncy girl? You called her the bouncy girl, remember?"

I frown, because I really don't remember it. Then suddenly it hits me. "The one who's braids you used to pull on?" I say unbelievingly, because that's not probably who he means, right? It couldn't be…those two were always picking on each other.

"Yep, that's the one!"

My mouth drops open. "You're kidding!"

"Nope." He replies simply. "You should come and fly over, okay? The wedding is in like four days, and I need you here, alright? The only company I have here is Rikku's crazy Brother and her scary dad."

"Ah, so the old man's giving you some trouble, huh?"

"Yeah, kinda. But nothing I can't handle. I just need someone to have a normal conversation with, so you better get your ass down here!"

I smirk. "I'll be right over." I say, because I will be right over, I was planning on going to Besaid anyway, even if not for the wedding, but for a certain girl I need to find.

"Great! The next airship leaves in 50 minutes, so hurry up!"

I chuckle, because Gippal must be pretty desperate if he looked up the flight schedule. "Yeah yeah, I'm leaving right now, how's that? I have to be back here by Wednesday, though" I say. I have a game on Wednesday, my second big game since I joined the Abes, after this famousness will strike and I won't be able to walk around the city without being recognized. I stand up from my bed, dragging my duffle bag behind me out of the bedroom.

"Perfect, see you tonight then!" and with that he hang up.

"How 'bout that…this is a very confiniend coincidence." I think as I leave my apartment to take the next flight to Besaid.

The trip to Besaid goes rather quickly. Quicker then I thought actually, because Besaid is like on the other side of Spira. When the stewardess announces that we're going to land any minute, my heart starts to pound faster.

I have no idea what to expect of her when I finally find her. What if she really did leave because of me, and she doesn't want to see me, or something. But that would be pretty weird, because we only know each other for two days and I can't remember doing anything that could've ticked her off.

Nah, it probably has something to do with the demolishment of her building and loosing her job, I think…

The airship lands, and I'm the only one who gets off. Besaid isn't large, it has like one tiny little village in the middle, the rest is all nature and trees and sand and water. For a moment I think why anyone would want to live here really, but as I walk over the dock and towards the yellow beach, I immediately see why. The scenery is just gorgeous; the clear blue water, the beach, the cliffs surrounding the beach, the palm trees, and the soft summer breeze. It's not too cold outside, even though it's nightfall. The sun is already sinking in the sea, the sky turning red.

I stop and look at the sun. I haven't seen anything like it in a long time. In Kilika, when we had a sunset like this, I always stopped to watch it. I would sit in the sand and just watch how the sun sank.

I smile, feeling how my heart beats at a normal pace again.

Suddenly a large bouncy object collides with the back of my head, and I stumble forward, almost falling face first on the ground. "What?!" I yelp and rub the back of my head with my hand, while turning around to see what had hit me.

On the ground before me lies a blitzball, and I raise my eyebrows. I pick up the ball and stare at it in confusion.

"Hey! Sorry brudda!" I hear someone yell and I look up to see a large man with flaming read come running towards me.

Again I raise my eyebrows. I suspected it to be some kid, not a grown man, who hit me with a ball. "It's alright." I yell back, and wait for him to arrive at where I'm at.

The man waves his hand around apologetically. 'Okay then, ya. But I'm really sorry. I wasn't really paying attention." he says, and smiled sheepishly.

I look at his attire and notice the symbol of the Besaid Aurochs on his shirt. "Hey! You're with the Besaid Aurochs?" We're playing against them next Wednesday, another coincidence.

"Ya brudda. I'm the captain." he says with a bright smile. "Captain Wakka, pleasure to meet you." he offers me his hand and I take it.

"I'm Tidus, I just started playing for the Zanarkand Abes."

Wakka raises his eyebrows at me, looking kinda shocked. "What really, ya?" he turns around and gestures towards a group of men, who I now just notice, and they wave back. "That's my team over there." he says and turns back around. "So you're the new player I kept hearing about."

I grin at him and scratch the back of my head, which is still sore now that I notice. "Yep, that's me.'

Wakka crosses his arms and gave me an amused grin. "Ah, so you came here to check out the competition, ya?"

I shake my head with a grin. "Nah, actually I'm here for a wedding."

Wakka gives me a surprised look. "Whoa really, ya? The wedding of Riks and Gippal?"

I nod my head in respond and give him one of my bright smiles.

Wakka smiles cheerfully. "Ah, now I know who you are!" he says and slams me on the back as a friendly gesture. I come stumbling forward; this guy is pretty damn strong! Wakka doesn't seem to notice this, though. "You're Gippals friend, aren't you brudda?" he says with a cheesy grin.

I smirk and nod my head once again. My back hurts on the spot where he hit me, and my head still hurts from that blitzball, maybe coming to Besaid wasn't such a good idea? I chuckle and shake my head.

"No?" Wakka asks with a confused look.

"No…Yes! I mean yes, I'm Gippal's friend."

"I see ya. Follow me then, I'll show you where the village is." he says and brings back his arm, probably to slam me on my back again. I winch slightly, but he just places his hand on my shoulder and pushes my in the direction of the path that probably leads to the village of Besaid.

I didn't expect much of this village, and it's a good thing too, because now that I'm standing in the middle of it, it's really very small! It only has like six tents and a huge temple, with a square in the middle. That's it.

I frown as I look around me. Are they stuck in medieval times or something? I mean: where are the roads, the cars, the brick walls! I give Wakka a confused look but he just laughs it off.

"It's different from Zanarkand, ya?"

I just nod my head again, still looking around unbelievingly. Wakka pads me on the back, gently this time. "This is not the only village in Besaid, we have a bigger city at the North side, that's where the industry is, and the high school. We don't have a stadium though, that kind of sucks for blitzers like us, ya."

I nod once again. "Yeah." I say after a short moment of silence, and chuckle, wondering what the city here is like.

"So, I'll take you to the happy groom, ya?" Wakka says with a grin and leads me towards the second tent on our left.

We enter the tent and I immediately recognize the person sitting on the couch across from the…uhm…front door?

"Tidus!" The person exclaims, and jumps right up to give me a short hug.

I grin widely, returning the hug. "Hey Gip, well here I am." I say, dumping my duffle bag on the floor. I check out his appearance and notice that he lost the eye patch, thank Yevon!

Gippal nods and hits me on the shoulder playfully. "Good thing you did! Man I was dying out here!"

"Hey!" a high-pitch voice calls out from behind a curtain, which probably serves as a door for the bedroom or bathroom, or something else like that.

Gippal scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh yeah, Tidus." he says to catch my attention. I look from the curtains back at him and frown expectantly. "Meet my bouncy bride, Rikku." he announces and just then the curtains open and a jumpy, hyper active, blonde woman jumps out and strikes a pose.

I raise an eyebrow and look from Rikku to Gippal. 'You planned it like this, didn't you?"

They both laugh sheepishly and I can't help but to laugh with them.

"Well, we knew you were coming. I was actually going to hide behind the couch." Rikku says cheerfully, and points towards the sitting area.

"I see." I say, nodding slowly, before sticking out my hand. "I'm Tidus." I say.

Rikku takes my hand and starts to shake it wildly. It feels like she's trying to rip it off, so I'm kind of happy when she stops. I pull my hand back and hide it behind my back in case she's going to grab it again. Now my head, my back and my arm hurts, damn, Besaid is dangerous.

"Annnd!" Rikku ads cheerfully," there is someone else you should meet! The maid of honor!" she smiles slyly and points towards the curtains once again.

"Rikku…" someone calls from behind the curtains. I can hear her sigh too, it's kind of funny, because she's probably embarrassed by the way she has to introduce herself. "Rikku, can we not do it like this?"

Rikku giggles and walks over to the curtains. "Sure we do, silly! It's fun!" Rikku pulls out an arm behind the curtain and tugs on it. "I did it too, come on now!"

The person sighs again and steps out from behind the curtains.

My eyes grow large as my eyes fall upon the girl standing before me.

She too stares at me wide eyed when her eyes meet mine.

Gippal and Rikku are standing on the sideline as we stand in front of each other, staring in shock.

"Uhm…" Gippal starts, looking rather confused.

Rikku frowns, and looks from me to the maid of honor. "Shouldn't you two introduce yourselves?"

* * *

_Review please!_


	3. no

**A/N: **_Quick update huh? I had something to make up to you, because my last update took so long. Well, here it is, chapter 3. Only 2 more chapters to go._

_I don't know when the next update will be, as always. I hope I can update chapter 4 next weekend, but that's not a promise._

* * *

I can't say anything somehow. I can simply stare at her. It's so strange to see her standing before me like this. She's wearing a short purple skirt, decorated with little white flowers and a white halter top. She looks beautiful.

I'm kind of waiting for her to speak up first, but I know that she won't. She's kind of a shy girl; I realized that during our 'date'. My heart pounds in my chest, and it seems like we're staring at each other for 10 whole minutes, but it's only been two. She seems uncomfortable too, but I hope she doesn't notice that I am as well.

"Hellooooo…" Rikku says, waving her hand in front of my face. "Spira to Tidie?"

_Tidie? Where did that come from?_

I blink and look at the happy bride, feeling my cheeks heat up. I know I have to say something now, I can't keep staring, and it might freak her out. "Yeah uhh, hi." I say, mentally slapping myself. That came out smoothly…

"Hi…" she says, and averts her eyes toward the ground.

I bite my lip awkwardly and wonder what to do next. I do want to talk to her, really, about her leaving and me not wanting her to leave; even though she already left, kind of.

But now that I stand here before her I don't know how to start. Plus that Gippal and Rikku are eying us like hawks, and they'll probably eavesdrop on whatever we're going to say. Maybe I should try to take this conversation towards a different location?

"Can I uhm, talk to you for a bit? In private…"

She nods and we both leave the tent slowly. I let her go trough the 'door' first, and I follow her outside. I can hear the confused couple, who are still in the tent, talking to each other in muffled voices.

"Is it me, or haven't those two introduced themselves yet?"

"I don't know Riks, it looks like they already know each other."

I chuckle to myself and follow Yuna towards the temple, where we go and sit on the steps.

We are quiet for a while; she probably doesn't know how to start either. And I can't help but to wonder why this is so awkward for me, it's not like I haven't had 'talks' with girls before or anything, and those girls were in my live for at least longer then two days! But somehow, this is different.

She sighs and looks at the darkening sky.

I look at her from a side and smile softly. She really is beautiful. It was the first thing I noticed when I first saw her, even if her hair was all wet like that. A soft breeze blows a string of hair in her face and I watch her carefully as she removes it and gently tugs it behind her ear, before looking at me nervously with her blue and green eyes.

"So uhm, what are you doing here?" she asked shakily, her voice sounds soft.

I grin cheekily at her, one of my best grins. It makes her smile back at me, and with that she makes my day. "I'm the best man in the wedding, remember?" I say in an amused tone.

She grins, her cheeks turning red, and looks down at the ground. "Oh yes, sorry."

"And you're the maid of honour, huh? Small world this is…" I say, and she nods slowly, still not looking up. I wonder what she's thinking right now, perhaps she's wondering if I found her letter yet.

"It…sure is…" She bites her lip and slowly looks up at me, only to realize that I'm looking back at her. She turns slightly red again and smiles shyly. "So uhm, have you…well…did you go to uhm…"

I know what she's trying to say, I know it all too well. She's struggling for words, but I wonder why. Perhaps she's ashamed? Or scared? Or just nervous maybe? I decide to help her out, because I don't like seeing her like this, she looks like she feels…trapped.

"If I read your letter?" I ask, and she immediately looks up and stares at me, wide eyed, before turning away again, in shame perhaps? Or maybe she's trying to hide the slight blush on her cheeks.

"Well uhm…yes." she says, stuttering. She folds her hands in her lap and plays with her silver bracelet. Again the wind brushes her hair in her face, but she doesn't brush it away this time.

I sigh and look at the quiet town. There's no one outside anymore, except for a woman who's walking her dog. It sure is peaceful here. Maybe living in medieval times isn't such a bad thing after all. I mean, Zanarkand is never quiet, let alone peaceful. It's a city that never sleeps. No that I always mind or anything. It's fun sometimes, to go out and come back at six in the morning…on a free day of course.

"You're not," she starts, but stops. I figure she doesn't know how to finish that sentence, or she regrets she spoke up.

"What is it?" I ask kindly. I'm a little afraid that I'll scare her off and then she won't tell me anything. I eye her closely and I can see that she's hesitating.

"You're not mad?" she says with caution.

I smile reassuringly at her and shake my head. "Of course I'm not." I say, remembering that I hit her door and damaged it, not to mention my fist, ouch! I bite my lip, that wasn't anger, right? Perhaps it was just frustration? I can be a little tempered sometimes, ghehe… "I'm not mad, just…disappointed, I guess."

She nods, but doesn't reply. She's still looking down at her hands, perhaps she regrets the letter?

"But it's not like you owe me an explanation. I mean…we just met, you know?" I say.

She finally looks up, and looks at me unsurely. "You mean that…I need to explain it then?"

I raise my eyebrows at her and wave my hands in front of my face. "No no no, that's not what I meant. I mean that we don't really know each other."

She smiles weakly. "Yeah, I know."

For a moment I don't know what to say, so I just lean back on the stairs, resting my elbows on the steps. Maybe I should tell her that the wedding isn't the only reason why I'm here in Besaid. I could do that, I have nothing to loose anyway, and I do really want to see her reaction. I decide to tell her, secretly hoping that she wanted me to come after her. I clear my throat to catch her attention, but just at that moment she decides to talk too.

"So, you're Gippal's best friend, right?"

I quickly swallow in the words and bite my lip, nodding my head. "Yeah, we go way back."

Her mouth forms into an 'o'. "Well that's a strange coincidence, huh?" she smiles amusingly at me, but I can see that it's a fake smile; her eyes aren't smiling.

"Yeah." It seems that I run into a lot of coincidences these days: first the wedding in Besaid, then Wakka of the Besaid Aurochs whom I'm playing against this Wednesday, and now this.

Perhaps it's al 'meant to be', or something. Not that I believe in such a thing…but all these coincidences make you wonder if…something, is trying to tell you…well…something.

"You and Rikku are friends?" I ask her, because she's the maid of honour for a reason, one which I'd like to know.

"No, well, yes, but she's also my cousin." she says in that soft voice of hers.

"I see." I say. After a while of silence I think that this might be the best moment to try and bring the whole 'coming to Besaid' thing up again, and I try to build up some courage to speak up.

"Yuna…there's something I want to tell you. Something you really need to know." I say, and she looks back at me, looking at me patiently for what I want to tell her. "Yuna, I'm here for the wedding, but not just that, also because…"

"Tidus!"

I sigh as I stop in mid-sentence, looking down at the ground. It was Gippals voice who called me and I have to answer. If it wasn't for Yuna sitting next to me, I'd be cursing all kinds of things right now, damn. "Yes?!" I call back and we both see Gippals head popping out of the tent door.

"Hey man, I want to ask you something! Are you done talking?" he calls and walks out of the tent, crossing his arms over his chest as he awaits my answer.

I chuckle, because I'm not done talking at all, but I can't tell her now, I'll wait for the right time. I look at Yuna and smile at her. "Sorry…I have to go, but I'll talk to you about this, okay?"

She just nods and watches me stand up and walk towards Gippal. I close my eyes for a second, and sigh. Gippal always shows up at the wrong moments.

"What's up?" I ask when I'm standing before him.

Gippal places a hand around my shoulder and pulls me a little closer. "First answer this…Do you know Yuna or something?" he looks over his shoulder back at Yuna who's probably still sitting on the steps.

I purse my lips. Should I tell him that I know her? He is my best friend…

"Well uhm…" I say, and hesitate.

Gippal nudges me with his shoulder and grins. "You do know her don't you. What, were you two, like…a couple or something? She's cute you know. Did you date her? Is she an ex of yours? O my Yevon, she is, isn't she! I can't believe it! This must be awkward for you!" he says and laughs, even though I don't find it so funny, but apparently he does.

I frown at him and nudges him back, a little harder then he did, so that he stops laughing. He looks at me seriously and holds up his hands in defence. 'Whoa, sorry man, did I hit a nerve?"

I sigh and shake my head. "Alright, I'll tell you. But promise me not to tell Rikku or anyone else, alright? I'm telling you in trust…do you understand?" I say, giving him a look. Gippal isn't really trustworthy when it comes to 'secrets'. I remember when we were twelve, I told him I liked this girl, named Dona, in school and he went and played matchmaker, sending her a 'love letter' signed with my name. It didn't really turn out as planned. She told everyone in class, handing out copies of the letter, and making me the laughing stock of the class for at least a month! For a kid that's really long! But at least I found out about Dona's bad side, she wasn't really nice.

Gippal nods fanatically and grins. _Oh boy, I'm getting a bad feeling about this_

I tell him everything, and it feels better somehow, relieved. Now I have someone to talk to about this whole situation. Heck, perhaps he even has some advice for me?

After the whole story, Gippal just stares at me blankly, not saying anything.

I blink a couple of times and look at him, expecting him to say something, but he doesn't. "Well?" I say, growing impatient.

He scratches the back of his head and grins. "You're in a difficult situation here." he says and I roll my eyes.

"Gee, you think?" I sigh and shake my head. _That's it? He doesn't have anything more to say?_

Gippal looks at the ground and I can see him thinking, because he always chews on the inside of his cheek when he thinks. "You know what you should do?"

I tilt my head slightly to a side, waiting for his advice.

"You should just tell her, tell her why you're really here in the first place." he says.

I roll my eyes again. "What do you think I was trying to do back there, before you called me…" I raise an eyebrow at him.

Gippal laughs nervously and shrugs his shoulders. "Yeah well, you should've told her immediately. I mean, we left you two alone for like half an hour or so, and you couldn't find the perfect time to drop it? How's that?"

Now it's my turn to laugh nervously and I look away. "I just…I didn't know how to start, you know?"

Gippal sighs and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, I understand."

"I will tell her though…but just need to wait for the right time…"

Gippal raises his eyebrows at me and smirks. "And when's that going to be?"

I shrug, because I don't know, perhaps tomorrow? "Soon." I say instead, and nod.

Gippal gives me a reassuring smile. "Whatever happens, I'll back you up." he says with a dead serious voice and face.

I look at him and chuckle, Gippal can be very serious if he wants to be. That's probably the reason why he's the leader of the Machine Faction.

"Thanks." I say, and walk back towards the tent.

_I'm glad I have a friend like Gippal._

Before I walk inside I cast a last glance at the steps where Yuna and I were sitting not so long ago. She's no longer there, and the steps look so empty right now. I smile weakly and enter the tent, Gippal not far behind.

* * *

_Please review!_


	4. borders

**A/N: **_I am so so sorry I made you wait for two weeks. I promised a few readers that I'd update last weekend, but I didn't. I was just so busy with school, and I had to work the entire weekend. I just coudn't pull it off, sorry. But here it is then, finally, and I hope it's worth the wait._

* * *

It's Sunday now, and it's two days before the wedding. I haven't seen Yuna all day yesterday, but that was mainly because she went out shopping in Luca with Rikku for most part of the Saturday Rikku still needed a wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses. I think they found them, or so I've heard.

But when they returned, I couldn't help but get the feeling that she was avoiding me, and still is by the way. It's now early in the afternoon and I've only seen her for like 5 minutes. I wonder if she told her cousin yet…about…well…I want to say 'us', but there is no 'us' really.

But still, I wonder…

Or perhaps Gippal told Rikku, even though I asked him not too, and Rikku doesn't want to border Yuna with it.

Or perhaps she doesn't want to see me, because I make her feel awkward, which can't be a good thing…

Or perhaps…

Ah! I'm really killing myself here. I've never done this before, I've never really gone crazy over anyone. And here I am, sitting alone on the beach, going crazy over a girl who I know for…what…four days now? I can't believe it…

I promised I'd talk to her about that one thing, but I never really got the change, and that borders me a lot. Perhaps the fact that she hasn't come back to me and ask me about it, borders me more then me simply not having the guts to tell her.

"Argh, I really need help." I say as I grip for my head. I close my eyes and enjoy the hot sun on my face. I'm getting used to the peace and quietness of the island Besaid, it reminds me of Kilika, sort of. Although Kilika is much bigger then Besaid, but still; the water, the beach, the sun, the palm tree's, it really has something peaceful to it, just like home…just like Kilika.

I hear footsteps behind me, but I don't turn around. I think a have a good clue on who might be…Gippal probably. Telling me once again how pathetic I look, sitting around all day with a blank expression on my face, just staring of into the distance. I used to do that a lot when I was a kid, you know, daydreaming. Gippal always thought it was funny back then, because whenever he asked me something, I'd just reply with 'yes', while not really hearing what he said. So he always asked me those stupid questions, like:

'Are you dumb?'

'Do you like moogles?'

'Is your favourite colour pink?'

And then I'd reply them all with 'yes' or 'uhuh'. He thought it was hilarious.

"Hey, whatcha doin'?" I hear a perky voice say and I turn around with a frown, because it's not Gippal who's standing behind me, it's Rikku. She's standing there with her hands folded behind her back and with a grin on her face. The sun reflects on her long blond hair, making it look like pure gold. She's wearing a simple yellow sundress, with an orange belt. She's standing there patiently, and I realize that I haven't answered her question yet.

I turn back around, facing the ocean. "Nothing really." I reply.

I hear her doing something behind me and then sits in the sand next to me, dumping her shoes between her and myself, her legs stretched out before her, she sighs happily, before saying: "I just love the beach, don't you?"

I just nod, not really wanting to reply. I sigh as well, but it's the same as hers, mine isn't really happy sounding.

Rikku starts to play with her feet in the sand, kicking it up, digging a hole in the ground. "You know…Yuna likes the beach too."

I frown and turn to look at her. "Huh?" I say, why would she be talking about Yuna all of the sudden?

Rikku giggles at me. "Ah, now I got your attention." Her eyes have an evil glint in them and I turn away with a red face. "So…you and Yunie were going out, huh?"

I bit my lip and mentally make a note to kick Gippal in the shin next time I see him. "Kind of." I reply, because there's no point in lying, really. "How do you know?" I ask, looking at her when my face is back to its normal temperature and colour.

She grins back and shrugs nonchalantly. "Yuna told me. She tells me a lot, you know."

I nod my head, because I kind of figured that out, those two have been together every hour of the day yesterday, _and_ most part of today already. I scratch the 'kick Gippal in the shin' note that I made, and smirk. "What did she tell you?" I ask and Rikku eyes me from a side, examining my face.

"Enough." she says, her cheerful tone disappeared, and made place for a serious one. It's silent between us, both looking out at the ocean again. "She likes you." she says, almost in a whisper.

I look at her in shock, I mean, did she just say that or am I imagining things?

Rikku just flashes me a huge grin before standing up and dusting the sand off her behind. "I better get back, I promised Gippal we'd play poker." she says, rolling her eyes and picking up her shoes.

I frown at her, searching her face for anything that could confirm that 'thing' I thought I'd heard, but I only find that happy grin. I smile back at her and nod my head. "Alright."

Rikku's grin fades, until there's only a small smile left. She takes a few steps in the direction of the village before stopping. "Hey, why don't you come along and join us, huh?" she asks.

I grin at her, because she has no idea who she's asking, I'm the best when it comes to poker! (and blitball) "Yeah, I'll be up in a few minutes, okay?"

"Alrighty." she replies cheerfully and skips through the sand, towards the path that leads to the village.

I sigh, because now being alone at the beach doesn't sound so appealing anymore. I wonder what Yuna is doing right now…

I shake my head and decide to catch up on Rikku now that she's still nearby. So I stand up and jog after her, hoping that she's not running and already halfway down the village by now.

A couple of hours later and I'm playing poker with Yuna, Gippal and his lovely bride. I haven't been able to talk to Yuna yet, she's still avoiding me. Whenever I ask her something, she either replies with a short answer or nod. But I just can't give up, right?

"Gippal, what are you doing!" Rikku exclaims, hitting her fiancé on the head.

_Perhaps lovely isn't the right word…_

Gippal winches a bit and looks at her in confusion, while he's still tugging on his shirt. "Taking of my shirt, what does it look like?"

Rikku shakes her head, and whacks him again. "We're not playing strip poker here you know!"

Gippal blinks, pulling his shirt back down. "We're not?"

Yuna, who's on the other side of the table from the happy couple with a beat red face, shakes her head vigorously. I chuckle and watch the two continue to bicker. I decide not to mingle in it, even though Gippal is giving me a lot of pleading looks. Gippal is the one marrying her, so he has to get used to this.

"See, you stupid!" Rikku says, and pinches him on his shoulder.

"Ouch! Hey, watch it, or there'll be no action for you tonight!" Gippal exclaims, dangerously pointing his finger at the hyper blond.

Rikku just shrugs nonchalantly at him. "So, who cares, I can do without."

Gippal blinks again, his finger slowly lowering. He probably didn't expect her to say something like that.

I look at Yuna from a side and I can she that she's smiling, even if it's a small smile. She's probably holding it in…I think. I lean in towards her. "Don't worry about those two, they've been fighting since they were kids." I whisper to her. She jumps slightly, I guess she didn't expect me to say something to her, or she was too caught up in the discussion of the two blondes across from us. She looks at me shortly, and then back at the Al bheds, this time with a bigger smile on her face.

"I know. How did you know, have you met Rikku before?" she asks in a soft tone of voice.

I nod my head. "Yeah, once, in Bikanel. Those two were always teasing on each other. I was quite surprised when Gippal told me he was marrying her. But they fit together, you know."

She grins at me, and I have to watch it not to blush, yes blush, but luckily I manage. I look at Gippal from out of the corner of my eye, almost falling of my chair. The happy couple was no longer bickering…far from it actually…

"Ehh…Yuna, perhaps we should leave those two..uh…alone?"

Yuna presses her lips together and nods slowly before we both stand up and leave the room as silently as we can. Once outside I can breathe out slowly, relieved that we're away from those two, I wouldn't have wanted to be there if anything…else would happen.

I look at Yuna who'se trying to look everywhere but in my direction, or so it seems. I chuckle a bit and grab her wrist. This definatly get's her attention and she looks at me with wide eyes.

"Let's go for a walk." It was meant to come out as a question, but it sounded more like…I don't know, a request?

I smiles at me, making me feel all warm inside. _Oh, can you believe it? I sound just like a little schoolgirl_. I mentally slap myself before returning her smile with my own.

We start walking away from the village and trough the gates of the city, towards the road that leads to the waterfalls.

"Have you ever been to Besaid before?" I hear Yuna asking after a while of silence.

I shake my head. "No, this I my first time here." I say, and at the same time, wonder why that is. Besaid is a beautiful island. I wouldn't mind coming here for my next vacation.

"I've lived here most part of my live," she says softly. "but I wasn't born here. I was born in Bevelle.

I raise my eyebrows. Bevelle? Most people who live there are all followers of a religion named Yevon. So I guess that makes her a Yevonite too? "So you're a follower of Yevon then?"

Yuna looks at me with a thoughtful expression, she's biting her lower lip and it looks cute to me. I can't help but smile a little. "No, well…my father was, but you see, my mother was an Al bhed, so that makes me a half-blood. My mom never liked religions, like every other Al bhed, so she was against it to make me a part of Yevon. My father wanted it, but he loved my mother more, so he agreed. Al bheds believe that people don't need a religion to make choices in live. People can think for themselves, right?"

I nod, because I agree to it. I'm not a Yevonite either; my father wasn't a religious man, at all. My mother was a Yevonite, but she never really followed their rules. "Yeah, I feel the same way."

Yuna smiles a little brighter now. "Have you lived in Kilika all your live? Before you moved to Zanarkand that is." she asks, looking curious.

We pass the monument that looks out over the village. We stand still there for a little while, looking at the scenery beneath us.

"Yeah, I was born there too. It's my home, really." I reply. "And it's probably where I'll return to when I'm old and wrinkly."

She giggles at that last word, and I laugh with her. "Who says that you'll turn old and wrinkly, you never know how life turns out." she says, suddenly with a more serious voice.

I agree with her, life is something mysterious, no one knows what will happen in the future. "I know, but I'll take whatever life throws at me. Things will work out just fine, you'll see." I smile; I'm always the positive one. Gippal once asked me how I did it, even at the worst times I always stay positive, because there's always a positive side to everything. no matter how low you sink, there's always a way out. I speak those words out loud and Yuna stares at me with an admiring expression.

"I like that." she says, and repeats the words. "Where did you hear it?"

I shrug, because it's not something I've heard somewhere else, it's something I came up with. "I heard it from myself, I made it up. It's my motto, you know?"

She smiles at me and nods. "I have one too. It's:" Keep smiling, because life should be all about laughter."

Man I feel like kissing her right there and then. She looks down at the village with a peaceful smile, one that makes me sigh. It makes her look up at me and I bite my lip. Slowly I lean in, carefully, making sure that she won't pull away, but to my surprise she's not. So I do what I've wanted to do since I came here and saw here again, and kiss her.

* * *

_Ghehe, again I ended it like this :P_

_Well please read and review!_


	5. No goodbyes

**A/N: **_So there you go, I finnished it! Yay!_

_Sorry it took me so long (once again) I'm really busy with school, but everything is running towards it's end, and then I'll be free from school more often. _

_This is the end of the story, I'm very sorry for all who liked it so much. I'm not making another sequel, this really is the end :P._

_I'm continuing with my other stories in April._

_Anyways, now that that's all said, there's just one more thing for you to do,_

_Read the story!_

_and review of course..._

* * *

To my surprise she doesn't pull back and I take a step further, wrapping one arm around her waist and putting one hand behind her neck, pulling her closer to me. She reacts by wrapping her arms around my neck.

I smile and can't help but to think. _Yesyesyesyesyes She likes me!_

**FLASH!**

We both look up startled, and pull away from each other, looking at whatever just flashed at us.

"Wha-what was that?" Yuna says, the minute we're apart.

We both look and see a man who's standing before us with a cheesy grin on his face. It's a small man whose face is round, with very short black hair and glasses. He's holding a huge sphere-camera in his hands, which is where the flash just came from.

"That'll make a great picture for in the photo-album." the man says cheerfully and hangs the camera around his neck.

I blink and Yuna turns a bright shade of red. 'Photo album?" I ask in confusion. What is this guy talking about?

The man nods his round head and gives us another grin. "Yes indeed, the wedding album that is. I assumed that you two are part of the wedding?"

I blink again. What is this guy thinking? He just took a picture of us, just assuming that we're part of the wedding! Not even knowing who we are! Let alone ask!

"You were just assuming?" I heard Yuna say, with slight shock voice. "What if we're not part of the wedding?"

The man's grin disappears and he looks at the sky thoughtfully. "Well then, I suppose I owe you two an apology."

Again I blink, because I'm wondering if this man is for real. "What? You guess?" I'm kind of angry with the man, and that's not just for taking our picture without asking. Also because he was interrupting…well…something.

Yuna shakes her head bites her lip. "Look I should get back to the village."

I look at her with a disappointed smile, before glaring at the little man angrily.

The little guy takes a step back and looks slightly nervous.

"Good." I think.

Yuna already said her goodbyes and was now walking back down towards the small village of Besaid.

"I…I'm sorry." the man says shakily, after a while of silence. I frown at him, wondering why he's still so nervous, but I chuckle, because I just realize that I've been staring at him the entire time. Sometimes I just sink away in thought, not really realizing that I've been staring at something or someone.

"That's okay." I say, but I'm still a bit irritated by this guy. "You should really ask people before taking their picture."

The man nods his head fanatically. "Yes yes, I'm sorry. I just assumed that, well you know. But you're not part of the wedding?"

I fold my hands behind my head and follow Yuna's tracks, back towards the village. "I am, and she is too. You assumed right, but still…" I say, before the man can breathe out relieved," you should've asked first."

I'm back at the village in no time and immediately notice a few changes. There are long tables standing outside, and a couple of people are depositing chairs against one side of the large wall that surrounds the village.

I notice Gippal standing only a few feet away, so I decide to walk towards him.

"Hey Gip." I say, patting him on his back.

He turns around with a smile on his face. "Hey, where've ya been Ti?"

I shrug my shoulders. I'm not going to tell him about that kiss…wait…Yuna will probably tell Rikku and then Rikku will tell Gippal and… "Crap…"

Gippal frowns at me. "Fryd?"

I blink and realize that I've just said that out loud. _Come on Ti, think of something._ "Uh…crab...cakes."

Gippal now raises one eyebrow and puts his hands on his sides, looking at me like I've just gone crazy or something. "Crab cakes? Did you fall on your head when you were making your way down here?" _Told you he thinks I'm crazy._

I laugh sheepishly and scratch the back of my head. Gippal shakes his head, but shrugs it off and turns back towards whatever he was looking at before I came along. I let out a sigh of relieve. Gippal is used to things like that from me; I'm not the cleverest guy in the world you know.

I'm not going to tell him about the kiss, I've just decided that. I'll just wait and see if Yuna has told anyone, which I do not hope. I just have the feeling that I need to talk to her first before talking to anyone else about this.

"Oh, by the way!" I hear Gippal say in a distant voice. _Did I just zone out again?_

"Huh, yeah what?" I ask, turning my head towards my best friend who's giving me a waiting look. "I'm all ears." I say with a huge grin, just to make it clear that I'm not daydreaming anymore.

Gippal smirks back and nods. 'I think I have a solution to your Yuna problem." he says with a devilish grin on his face.

_Oh boy, this can't be good._

I narrow my eyes at him, my grin slowly fading. "Which is?"

Gippal wraps one arm around my shoulders and pulls me a little bit closer, so that no one can eavesdrop probably. "Get a date for the wedding."

I frown a little bit confused. _What does he mean? That I should ask Yuna as my date for the wedding?_ "You mean, ask Yuna?"

Gippal shakes his head. "No, not Yuna, someone else, you know, to make her jealous." he replies, and grins again.

"What! No way!" I exclaim, giving him a little shove so that he stumbles back. "Not gonna happen, man!"

'Whoa! Chill." Gippal says and scratches the back of his neck. He always does that when he's embarrassed or nervous. "Look, sorry, I didn't know it meant that much to you. But it always worked for me, you know, when I was still out in the field."

"The field?" I say sarcastically.

"Yeah you know," he replies, not noticing the sarcasm, " free, instead of engaged, almost married…you know…still in the game…" he gives me a nudge in the ribs with his elbow.

"Yeah yeah, I know what you mean." I say and purse my lips. "But I'm not going to do that. Yuna is…well…I don't know what it is but she's just…" I go on, trailing off.

"What? Special?" Gippal says with a serious voice.

I have to think it over for a while but soon I agree with him, because yes she is special. "Yeah. That's it."

Gippal smiles softly and drapes his arm once again over my shoulders. "I know, man, I feel the same about Rikku, always have really, but never admitted it." he says, and chuckles. "Stubborn, right?"

I laugh and smack him on the back of his head. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Hey!"

"I don't understand! I thought I ordered a light yellow dress!" Gippal and I hear coming from out of the tent the happy couple is staying in. Gippal and I are coming back for food, Yuna's cooking tonight, together with Rikku, so I'm really looking forward to it.

"What's wrong Riks?" Gippal asks when we step into the tent.

Rikku is sitting on the couch with a huge pout on her face, she's holding what looks like her wedding dress, but I'm not sure because I haven't seen it yet. Yuna is leaning over the back of the couch, hovering over the dress that's partly lying on the couch.

"Well…" Yuna starts, but Rikku quickly jumps in.  
"My wedding dress isn't yellow!!!" she shrieks. Both I and Gippal have to hold our ears; this girl's voice is really high!

Gippal chews on the inside of his cheek and walks around the coffee table to take a good look at the material the dress is made of. "It looks like yellow to me…" Gippal mumbles, but as he takes another look at Rikku's face he quickly waves his hands nervously and adds. "Doesn't look like yellow at all!"

Rikku pouts and looks down at her dress.

I scratch the back of my head, not really seeing the problem here, I mean she has a dress right? Why does it have to be yellow instead of…yellowish? "Does it really matter that much?" I ask, but with caution.

Rikku slowly looks up from her dress and stares at me from under her bangs. "Oac." she says with a childish voice.

_Man, Gippal is going to have his hands full with this one._

I chuckle and turn to Gippal who doesn't know what do either. He's running his hand trough his hair and looks up at me for help. But I don't know what to say either and just shrug my shoulders.

Yuna bites her lip and walk around the couch to sit next to her cousin. "Rikku," she says, and gives her cousin a sweet smile.

_Oh I feel like I'm melting right here on this spot._

"Rikku, are you sure it's not yellow. I mean, it's dark in this tent, perhaps if you hold it out in the sun outside, it'll be a yellow dress instead of a…well…crème-yellow dress."

Rikku purses her lips and tilts her head to a side, appearing to be in thought. "I don't know, haven't tried it yet."

"Well come on then," Gippal says, grabbing his fiancé by the wrist," let's try it out!" He pulls her out of the tent and into the sun.

I laugh, Yuna laughing with me. She's still sitting on the couch but as soon as she looks at me, she turns away her head with red cheeks. I bite my lip, because it's probably about the kiss. That reminds me…

"Look Yuna! We need to talk." I speak out. She looks up at me with a nervous smile on her face and I somehow regret it, perhaps I should've just carefully brought it up…

"I know."

_Or maybe not…_

"Tidus I…"

"Yuna look…"

We both start at the same time and we look at each other in embarrassment. "You start." I say, but she shakes her head, her hair flying around with her.

"No, I want you to start, go ahead." she says, and she folds her legs, putting her hands in her lap.

I sigh and run a hand trough my hair. I don't know where to start really…

"Yuna, those two days, the time we spent in Zanarkand together, I can't forget that Yuna. I had such a great time, probably the best time of my life, because I was with you."

Yuna shakes her head, and I wonder why, doesn't she understand what she's doing to me?

"How can that be?" she asks with a soft voice.

I look at her unbelievingly. "Are you serious?"

She smiles softly and nods. "Come on Tidus, look at me, I'm not the most likeable person the world. You could probably get way better then me, plus you're going to play for Zanarkand, you'll be way to busy, you'll forget all about me Tidus." she says, and I can't believe my ears. "You shouldn't have kissed me…"

I shake my head and sit down on a chair that's standing beside me. "What are you saying…it's nothing like that." I say, looking down at the floor. I shouldn't have kissed her? Did she really just say that? Wait! She doesn't know the real reason why I came here!

"Yuna listen, there's something else…"

"No Tidus, I can't, look…I'll just…" Yuna bites her lip and stands up from the couch, her head down to the floor. "I have to go." she says, before running out of the tent.

"Yuna, wait!" I call out for her, but she's gone, and I'm still here._ Crapcrapcrap_

I don't have to think very long before standing up myself and running out the tent. I look around me but I don't see her. I'm about to make my way out of the village when I hear Rikku calling out for me.

"Hey you! Tidus!" she yells.

I turn around and I see her standing at one of those long tables, her wedding dress spread over it. It's clearly a yellow dress now.

"What?" I call back, hastily.

Rikku comes jogging my way and she's not looking happy. "What did you do to my cousin, you big meanie!"

I frown at the insult, but bite my lip because Yuna is clearly upset if Rikku's mad at me. "N…nothing." I say in defence, but Rikku pokes me in the stomach and still looks pretty damn mad.

"Nothing huh? Yeah right! Then why did she just run away like that huh? We're supposed to cook dinner! Did you not think of that?"

I nod my head apologetically. "Look Rikku, do you happen to know which way she went?"

Rikku raises her eyebrows and nods. "Well yeah, she ran towards the beach."

I don't even wait to say 'thank you', and just run away towards the beach, leaving a confused Rikku behind me.

I'm down at the beach in no-time and I look around, not seeing Yuna anywhere. So I start walking towards the dock, and there she is, standing on the edge, starring over the water.

I smile softly and slowly walk closer to her, stopping when I'm just a few feet away.

It takes a while before any of us say anything. But it's Yuna who breaks the silence.

"You'll forget me." she says, nodding her head.

I shake my head instead, because I won't. How can I forget her? She's perfect in every way.

"I won't." I say with a steady voice.

I can hear her sigh. "I liked our time together too, you know. It's just…"

I look at the back of her head, hoping that she will turn around, but she's not.

"It's just that…I've never felt this way."

My eyes widen a little bit. _Never felt this way? What way?_

"Tidus look," she says with a shaky voice," you're a blitzer, you'll have no time for me at all. I'm living here in Besaid. I won't come back to Zanarkand, I won't…And you…you will be swarmed by fan girls. Don't you want to have fun? Go out? Have a great time?"

I smile now, because I have the perfect answer for that. "Sure, but I don't need all the fan girl stuff. I'm a one woman's man." I say proudly, not that I've always been one, just the last couple of days really. "Look Yuna, I wanted to tell you something. I didn't just come here for the wedding. There's something else too. I read your letter, the one on your door. After I read it I decided to come straight after you. I got invited to the wedding an hour later." I say, and watch for movement, but she's still just standing there. "I came her for you."

She turns around now and I can clearly see that she has tears in her eyes. "You're not just saying that right?"

I shake my head and grin at her. "Nope."

I take a couple of steps towards her so that I'm standing within arm reach. "I'm not lying, I never lie."

She smiles trough her tears and I smile back, wrapping my arms around her to bring her in for a hug. She paces her arms around my neck and rests her head on my shoulder.

This feels so right.

We stand like this for a while, both content with this reality, this new reality.

"I like you." she says suddenly, and I grin. Not that she can see that, because we're still hugging.

"I like you too." I mumble in her hair.

_So this is the beginning of a new story, huh?_

_And not just any story…_

_Our story._

_We'll make it work, you'll see._

_No goodbyes_


End file.
